A new light
by BlueRedRosa23
Summary: He has being my best friend since he helped me back then in Middle school, but now that we are in high school in our last year and your arms are around another girl. I just can't deny know that I'm in love with you and want to tell you with no regret.
1. Chapter 1

Me:This is a new story that isn't going to be long like the other one's. I'm sorry I haven't updated The new me, but I am currently having writer's block on just that chapter DX I think it is because of this story that keeps popping on me when I start typying the story*sighs* And I had this little story on my mind eversince I drove a go cart*shivers* In which I don't want to anymore! But I did a crash test with my cousin...Forgot were the brakes was x3 Well anyways I hope you enjoy this short story that is a high school fic actually and in the end has an Epilogue ^w^ Not like my other one's...The chapter might be longer than my usually short chapters, but enjoy my friends~

Marina:That's a lot of talking you know that?

Me:I had peer pressure all week last week when I was typying this story in which it came to me.

Marina:...Be a women and speak up!

Me: I HAVE! *frowns*

Marina:Your welcome~

Me:This story is on Alexis POV if I decided to make a sequal for it...It might be Jaden telling you the story ^w^

Marina:Blah Blah let's just get started!

Me:Sheesh I know there you drank a monster. Okay time for Disclamer! I don't own Yugioh GX only the Oc's ^w^

Marina:Enjoy my peeps!

_**Alexis POV's**_

* * *

><p>"Look is flat-chested girl! Why don't you grow some?" Derek says with a grin whilst pushing me to the ground rather hard. I growl at the 8th grader who I know is Derek who was motion with his hand to his other companions. I shouldn't walk this part of the school alone, but I never thought I would of seeing Derek one of the school's bully and his companions.<p>

Derek was a tall 8th grader with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He is usually has fan girls around him, because some girls like total jackasses but today like I said before he was with his companions or close friends of his.

"You have a pretty face for a 6th grader, but isn't girls supposed to grow some boobs when there 12?" A boy the same height asks Derek. He was short blonde hair with black highlights in his hair. His olive green eyes that show warmth and comfort trust him quickly when he just wants to break you apart emotionally and physically.

"She hasn't hit puberty Peter that's why~" I heard a girl voice say from behind me. She roughly pulls me by my short hair and a give her a small scream of pain. I couldn't see the girl, but everyone knows how she looks actually. She has beautiful long black hair and light brown eyes. She was the type of girl who hit puberty in an early age I suppose and as well has a terrible attitude against her on sex.

"Sheesh Karina take it easy on the flat-chested brat! We haven't torture her yet!" Peter exclaims happily with his olive eyes shining brightly when the girl pulled my hair. I close my eyes trying to ignore each one of them and hoping they will just get this over.

"Hey Bimbo don't ignore us!" Karina screams at me.

"I'm not ignoring any one, and for your information I'm smarter than you," I hiss at her angrily whilst she yanks me harder by the hair.

"Look here you ugly bitch don't talk back to your superior you got it!" Karina says angrily and pulling my hair hard that I felt if the roots will pop out of my head.

"Teacher I think those kids are these way!" I heard a boyish voice say from far away.

"Crap the teacher is coming this way! Let's go Karina!" Peter says whilst being the first one to run the opposite direction of the voice, because he always was the one who bailed last to help his companions get away first, but it seemed today he was getting sick and tired of it. I felt the pain go away and sigh in relief when she didn't do something worst before leaving me there.

"You're lucky you little brat! But next time you won't get this lucky!" Karina says angrily whilst letting go of my hair. My hair drops on top of my shoulders and I close my eyes trying to ease up the anger these 3 8th graders made me feel. If I wasn't being pulled by the hair I will of already punched Derek and Peter and then Karina of course yank her by the hair if she liked it at all.

Let me tell you something about those three. There the school bullies who attack innocent 6th graders or even people the same age as them. Today it seemed I was their prey for their stupid games. I sigh out loud thinking why did some of my classmates have crushes on these three jerks, but I will never now.

I will admit that Derek and Peter are indeed cute, but with that attitude they have it makes them look like ogres whilst Karina is the witch. And you people ask why they were bullying me? As I said before I was their prey and at the same time they have being watching me closely trying to make my life a living hell well that's what Karina wants to do, but the other guys just want to watch I suppose.

I felt a soft hand on top of my head gentle stroking my hair. I look up to see chocolate brown eyes look at me with worried written in them. I tilt my head to the side making him draw back his hand.

"Was it you who helped me?" I ask him.

"Yup! I couldn't stand someone bully a pretty girl like you," I heard him say to me with a small blush on his tan cheeks. "Oh by the way I'm Jaden Yuki and what's yours?" Jaden introduces himself whilst asking for my name.

"Um Alexis Rhodes," I answer him whilst ignoring the compliment not feeling comfortable around him yet.

"Hiya Alexis! Would you like to hang with me?" Jaden asks me with a grin on his face.

"Wouldn't I be a bother to you? Guys your age play with guys not girls," I pointed out. I felt him grab my hands and pull me up gently.

"None sense! I don't mind playing with Alexis," Jaden says gently pulling me to the back of the school where he continues to pull until we were in front of a tree. "Sit down Alexis the tree doesn't bite," He says playfully whilst already sited and patting the empty place next to him.

"Okay," I say a little bit shyly. I sit on the empty place that was next to him. "What game are we going to play Jaden?" I ask him. He points to the sky were the clouds were hovering over us making the sky blue sky in form of a portrait in which a person painted it all blue, but slash some white in to it.

"Cloud watching is a game right? And if it is….It's really relaxing!" Jaden states happily. I nod and we both use the tree's trunk to lay our backs completely in it and to let us have a good view of the sky in which we wouldn't have neck pain after wards.

That's how my friendship with Jaden began. It was great in every aspect, but like that day those three bullies bullied us together but we fought back together. Little by little he became my best friend who I could trust with my life. In which I am grateful that I met him that day. It was an adventure every day or cloud watching actually.

It was relaxing time in Middle School for us, but when we started high school it was a good start, but teacher and classmates thought we were together in which we weren't dating, but let's beginning with the true story shall we? In the beginning of high school wasn't what made my thoughts change of him change, but when we were going to graduate that place. Let the story true story beginning then. How my feeling towards him changed to a new light.

* * *

><p>Me: Heh title of the story in it XD Any way that's how they meet, but it's going to get better...I got this idea of the story whilst listening to Could it be...Old song I know, but it reminded me of the movie Kim Possible the movie x3 And the friendship of Ron and Kim that turned to love, so I decided to do something like that, but different x3<p>

Marina:I want a monster!

Me:*gives her a elmo plushie*Here is your monster~

Marina:*glares at the elmo*This is not what I wanted!

Me:Then go to the store and get some!

Marina:*throws the elmo plushie to BRR23 head* Fine I will! but with your own money!

Me:Ow! And I worked hard for that money!

Marina:Don't care~

Me:*sighs* Well okay whatever I hope Alexis isn't to OCC nor Jaden*sighs*

Marina:I won the argument! Yush!

Me:*sweatdrops* This is actually not my day.

Marina:Believe it! Getting an F on a silly test~

Me:Don't rub it on my face!*pouts* Well anyways time to say those 3 words~

Me&Marina:Read&Review&Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out!

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I said this chapter's might be longer, but I hope this one is good :) Re-wrote it twice whilst watching the bing bang theory XD Never thought that show was funny x3 I thank myself mentally for giving it a chance x3 But any ways I will say that the story how it all began will be on a hold for some few days until I get rid of the writer's block that I am having on it same with the new me. Well I am starting to get rid of the writer's block in the new me, because this story is going to be ending in a few chapters x3 that's why I said the chapters are long. And in this chapter Alexis is in high school 17 years old and Jaden is 18 years old ^w^

Marina:Duh! Any ways look what I have!*Takes the test that has an F on it* You thought you could hide this from me didnt you?

Me:...Can I kill her?

Marina:I'm the plot on your other stories so nope~

Me: I can make Marisol the main character any time I want so you better give me back that paper.

Marina:Mhm...First do disclamer and I'll give it back to you.~

Me:*sighs* Disclamer: i don't own Yugioh GX only the oc's in which you can use them on your stories if you want. Can I have my paper back now?

Marina:*Evil grin* Yes*Rubs the paper on BRR23 face* Hah!*runs away with the paper*

Me:*groans* And people call me childish...Enjoy my peeps~

* * *

><p>I groan inside my locker and push an annoying bang out of my line of vision. I always keep my hair in a tight bun ever since it grow longer I have kept it on a bun since then, but not even Jaden knows how long my hair is only Atty, Zane, Yusuke and Mac, but he really doesn't mind at all how I actually look….It's weird but I like that about him.<p>

I felt something heavy on the back of my body, and a nose poking my neck. I sigh already knowing who it was.

"Good morning to you to Jay," I say whilst placing my hand on his cheek softly patting him. I hear him groan and roll my eyes. "You didn't eat breakfast?" I ask him.

"No," I heard his muffle response. I quickly grab an apple I brought with me from home. I close the locker and gently poke him with the apple.

"Eat this. This might get you until lunch time right?" I say when he takes the apple and gets off me.

"Thanks Lex!" He says happily whilst taking a big bite of the apple I gave him.

"No problem, but why didn't you eat breakfast?" I ask him whilst we start walking the hall ways that was full of students gossiping with each other some were pointing at us and giggling to themselves.

"I thought I was going to be late today, but found out I am 30 minutes early," He says whilst groaning in frustration. "Someone messed with my alarm clock," He says with a pout on his face. I pondered the fact that the only person who could do that was his cousin Marina who was staying with him and his family same with her sister.

"You do realize you share your house with 2 other family members don't you?" I ask him trying not to laugh at his face when he comes into realization.

"Marina! She must have done it!" He says with a proud smile when he finally realized.

"Correct Mr. Jaden Yuki~" I say in a sing song voice. He pouts, but smiles when we reach the classroom.

"Time to take a nap in math class! Lex could I borrow your notes for this class when it's finished?" Jaden asks giving me the puppy eyes. I sigh and give him a smile.

"Of course, but I felt if I'm babying you too much," I say whilst sitting in the front and Jaden on the way back when the bell rings. The teacher comes in and places a stack of paper on his desk.

"Today my student's we will be learning about Multiplying and dividing rational expression," The teacher or should I say Mr. Ryoga says whilst turning his line of vision to the blackboard and scribbling down some problems.

I continue to listen to Mr. Ryoga ramble on and on about multiplying and dividing rational expressions. He showed us short cuts on how to do them and much easier ways when we take the long way on doing them. The bell rings' indicating the first morning class has ended and all the students start leaving the class room whilst I placed my materials on my book bag, and gently pick up my notes to walk to the back of the classroom to see Jaden still asleep.

I sigh and decided this time to pinch him on the arm in which he gives me a girlish squeak before looking at me with a fake hurt look.

"Lex why did you do that!" Jaden asks with a small pout. I point to the clock in front of the classroom in which he looks at it and quickly leaves the classroom whilst dragging me out as well. "We are going to be late for the next class!" Jaden says with a small smile on his face.

"You do realize we don't have that class together?" I ask him when he stops walking to look at me. He makes a perfect "O" shape with his lips. "Here are the notes," I tell him whilst handing him the papers in which he gladly takes them.

"Woops sorry I forgot! Well see you in lunch Lex!" Jaden says whilst giving me a quick hug before he left me alone in the hall way. I sigh and shake my head to the sides wearing a smile on my face.

"Aww your boyfriend is so cute!" I heard a girl's voice behind me. I turn around to see a long hair blonde girl with baby blue eyes and a body that makes some girls jealous with her uniform not neatly placed correctly like mines, but I guess it's her style to look like what's the appropriate word….Um slut? I stared at her confused to why she would say this.

"He isn't my boyfriend, but a really close friend," I pointed out for her.

"I see….Well." She gets near my personal space. "You wouldn't mind if I make him my boyfriend then?" She asks me with a devilish grin on her face.

I roll my eyes and gently push her away from me, and start walking to my next class. Like Jaden will notice her like that or any girl to be in fact! He is really dense after all.

"I'll take that as a yes," I heard her scream to me happily.

I sigh in frustration and start walking faster to my class ignoring this weird sensation on my chest….What is it?

_**Lunch Time.**_

I had an odd feeling ever since the conversation I had with that girl….Some kind of change was going to happen and I wouldn't like it at all.

I walk around in search of my locker to notice Jaden having a conversation with the same girl I talked to when I was heading to my second period class. Jaden didn't seem to notice that she was flirting with him.

"Jay!" I call him. He looks at my direction and grins when he sees me. He grabs the girls hand and drags her to where I was standing. My whole body tense up and I felt anger rush up my veins for the first time in my life. This never happened before in my life before. I mean I have seeing girls flirt with him and some confessed to him as well in which he always politely decline in why I ask myself why would he decline when some girls were perfect for him.

"Lex I want you to meet Clarissa a foreign exchange student. Isn't she nice," Jaden says whilst Clarissa giggles and blushes a little. I felt my chest tighten a little when he complements her.

"Yeah….Can you excuse us Clarissa I need to talk to Jaden in private," I tell whilst giving her a fake smile in which she gives me one in return. I grab Jaden's hand and drag him a little far away from that leech.

"Jay don't tell me you like her?" I ask trying not to hiss.

"Well…Um I like her a little she reminds me of someone," Jaden says whilst blushing. The grip on my chest tightens more.

"Oh I see, well why don't you ask her?" I ask him ignoring the pain in my lower abdomen.

"Huh! But she isn't like the person who she reminds me of that someone," Jaden says with a frown.

"Whose that someone?" I ask him with a small frown on my face.

"She always being by my side when I was small and I always wanted to see her hair down to see how she looks," Jaden tells me wearing a blush on his face. I start pondering on what girl he would talk like that….It couldn't be his cousin that's for sure they always get into hilarious fight, and Marisol has short hair whilst Marina doesn't. One person came to my mind quickly.

"Mindy?" I ask him realizing that's the only girl I will always see with her hair in a ponytail and she is actually a nice person fashionable as well, but not the type a girl I thought Jaden will fall in love with.

"Huh! Are you serious Lex? That's the only girl that you would think of?" Jaden asks me sounding a little bit angry. I tilt my head to the side making that annoying bang cover my left eye. I was going to respond back, but when I see some arms wrap around his waist. I scowl when I see who the person is and it was Clarissa.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but could you give me a little tour Jaden? I'm not still use to this big school," Clarissa says in a seductive voice. Jaden scratches his cheek with his thumb and looks at me with a pleading look. I was tempted to say no, but I gave him a nod that said yes.

"Of course Clarissa! I'll be seeing you in science class Lex!" Jaden says happily whilst grabbing Clarissa's hand and walking the opposite direction of the cafeteria.

"Yeah…"I say feeling a little bit down for some odd reason. "What is going on with my body?" I ask myself quietly whilst walking to the cafeteria alone for the first time in years.

"Alexis!" I heard a southern accent scream my name. I look behind me to see Marina's boyfriend waving his hand happily whilst walking my way. He was rumored to be Jaden's lost long twin brother from another dad in which it didn't make sense at all. They didn't look the same, but had the same personality. I should maybe try to decipher some stupid rumors that will really make sense at all to this people.

"Hey Jesse," I say with a small smile. He gives me a grin, but when he sees my expression turns into a confused frown. His teal eyes look me up and down trying to read me like an open book like he does with Marina in which is pretty easy actually.

"What's wrong? You seemed kind of down. Is it because Jay is hanging out with the new girl?" Jesse asks worried when he stands next to me.

"I actually don't know, but that Clarissa has a bad vibe to her," I say with a frown on my face.

"I agree with you there Lexie," I heard Marina's voice behind me. Jesse and I turn to look at her who has frown on her face and next to her was her twin sister Marisol who had a frown as well.

"She doesn't seem like the kind of girl that will have a steady relationship with a guy," Marisol points with her frown still on her face.

"She looks like the type of girl who will cheat on her man with another man behind his back," Marina says with a disgusted look. "Those types of girls are the worst and I don't want that girl to be my cousin's girlfriend….I actually will rather have Jaden date…."Marina doesn't finish her sentence, because Jesse smashes his lips on hers.

"Get a room you love birds," Marisol and I say together with a smirk on our faces. Jesse breaks the kiss on looks at us with a pout.

"You guys have none romantic life on your lives," Jesse says playfully. I look at Marina who was blushing still not getting used to it.

"We—ll guys let's go to lunch!" Marina says with a nervous voice in the first time. I look at Marisol who was wearing a smirk on her face ready to torment her sister. I giggle and the 4 of us start walking towards lunch.

_**Few weeks pass by.**_

Ever since Jaden gave that Clarissa girl a tour of the school they have being getting too close for comfort in my opinion. They have being hugging too much and she has being on his personal space too much and it seems Jaden likes it.

"Hey Lex!" I heard Jaden call me when I was going to Lunch again alone, but not really caring anymore. I turned around and give him a force smile when I see Clarissa clinging to his arm with a huge grin on her face. I resist the urge to push her away from him, but I should be happy that he is with a girl….right?

"Hey Jay and Clarissa," I say forcing myself to talk. Clarissa looks at me with an ugly scowl, but it soon turns into a devilish smile.

"Alexis didn't Jaden tell you we are dating!" Clarissa asks happily whilst Jaden scratches the back of his head with a blush. My mouth hangs open in surprised, but I quickly compose myself.

"Congratz," I say in a quiet voice in which Jaden looks at me with a worried look. I ignore his look and decided to walk away. "I'm sorry guys, but I'm not feeling well….I'm going to the nurse office so have a nice day," I say in a polite way in which when I talk like that is that I am actually hiding my true intentions, but now I don't know what a feel anymore.

"Okay see you in Science class!" Jaden says to me with his usual happiness. I give him thumbs up so he could see it. When I was far away from them I let my anger that I was hiding all this week let loose and punch the nearest object in which it was some one's locker.

"Why! Why do I get pissed off every time she is near him! Same what is this pain I am getting on my chest! It's getting on my nerves!" I say angrily to myself.

"So that's why you were so down these couple of days," I heard Marisol's voice behind me. My whole body turns her direction and I look at her shock.

"Ma—Marisol!" I ask her surprise and with a blush of embarrassment on my face. I thought I was alone when I spoke those words.

"Correct, but Alexis I have a feeling I know what you're going through," Marisol points out with a serious face. "It was almost like that to me with Aster," Marisol says with a small smile.

"What do you mean?" I ask her confused.

"That you may have feelings for my cousin Jaden….You know love him," Marisol explains to me in which I wave my hand in a dismissing manner.

"I do love him like a brother you know that Marisol," I say with a frown. I hear her sigh.

"I meant as a lover Alexis….Not brother lover or friendship love….You know what love I am talking about know?" Marisol points out. I blush and take a few steps away from her.

"That can't be true!" I say angrily.

"Alexis don't be in denial….Just accepted before that Clarissa girl changes his true lover interest," Marisol hisses at me for the first time. I look at her shock, but understand on what she wanted me to do…But it was already late that's for sure.

"I understand," I say quietly looking at my injured arm in which Marisol gently places her hand on it.

"Know shall we go to the nurse office? You really did bend all your anger on that punch," Marisol says softly. I nod and sigh at my density some times.

Ever since that talk with Marisol I have being acting different around Jaden….Why? Because little by little I started to accept the real reason that I was in love with him and that the chest pain was that it hurt that he was kissing Clarissa and always being with her, instead of doing that to me. I shake my head on a dismissing manner for thinking such selfish thoughts, but at the sametime I couldn't even understand into why Professor Banner our Science teacher would give us a project that is due on a Tuesday, but you wouldn't guess who my partner is.

"Ms. Rhodes and Mr. Yuki you will be working together in this project," Professor Banner says happily whilst patting his pet cat Pharaoh in which I ask myself how can he have an animal in school? When their prohibited to be here, but since the let snakes here why not a cat. That's what Professor Banner said on the first day of school, but back to the new problem.

"Lex we are science partners again! Isn't this great!" Jaden says happily patting me on the back. I haven't moved from my chair ever since Professor Banner announced the groups and at the same time when the bell rang for the end of the last class in the afternoon. "Lex? Are you okay?" Jaden asks worried getting near my personal space in which my whole body tenses up.

"Yeah…I'm fine," I tell him not actually looking at him. I heard the door swing open already knowing who it was on the door.

"Jay Jay time to go~" Clarissa says happily. I give her a glare in which she just smiles innocently at me.

"Okay well I'll see ya on Saturday!" Jaden says whilst wrapping his arm around Clarissa's waist. I sigh and get up ignoring the pain.

I walk the hall ways quickly trying to get to my locker, but when I do I hear a conversation that caught my interest.

"Isn't Alejandro throwing a party tonight? And I heard about the new foreign student will be going with her boyfriend to the party right?" I heard Jasmine's voice ask her friends. I stayed quiet acting if I was looking through my locker for something.

"Yeah! Actually there's a rumor spreading that she is going to have some fun tonight in the party," Mindy's girlish voice said with no happiness in it for the first time.

"By fun you mean have sex with him," I heard the school's student body president and Queen Bee of the school said.

"Of course Seika! That girl has being here for a few weeks and she already has a boyfriend….She works pretty fast," Mindy says.

"Well Mindy she is a slut. Ever since she has started this school she has being flirting with every hot guy in this school," Jasmine says with a tone of disapproval.

"Oh yeah! I remember when she was flirting with my Chazz! I completely forgot that and as well I almost got in a fight with her…Sorry guys," Mindy says in apologetically manner. I decided that this was my leave, but a hand slammed next to my locker made me stop dead on my tracks and to look at the person that has brown eyes in which I knew who they belong to.

"Seika?" I say sounding a little bit afraid of the sudden act.

"I know you have being listening to the entire conversation Alexis….Why don't you join us….Since her boyfriend is your best friend after all," Seika says whilst pushing me towards Mindy and Jasmine who gave me welcoming smiles.

"Hiya Alexis! I always wanted to talk to you, but having Jaden always by your side I always thought you guys were the one's dating," Mindy says with a smile on her face.

"We are just close friends that's all," I say with a small smile. I heard Seika scoff angrily and give me a glare whilst Jasmine did the same.

"Alexis I know we use to have classes together from Freshmen year through Junior year, but I have notice you acting weird towards Jaden and giving Clarissa some nasty glares in which I don't blame you…She gets on my last nerves as well," Jasmine explains to with a frown on her face. I tense up and look at the floor.

"And? Jaden seems happy to be with her…That's all that matters," I say with a frown not even liking what I actually said.

"But Clarissa isn't the loyal type…She is really going to Alejandro's party just to get near Alejandro," Seika points out with a frown on her face as well. "Mhm…I think I got an idea on how to open up Jaden's eyes that Clarissa is actually a slut!" Seika says happily grabbing both my arms. "And you're in this plan as well," Seika says with a smirk on her face.

"Sorry, but I don't think so," I say whilst shrugging her hands of my arms, but to have Jasmine and Mindy grab me by my arms. "What the hell!" I ask angrily trying to get out of there grips.

"Sorry Alexis, but this is for your own good," Mindy says with a small smile.

"Just trust us okay?" Jasmine says in a reassuring manner.

I stayed quiet and look at Seika who was giving me a warm smile. I sigh and close my eyes ready to answer them.

"Okay….I trust you guys," I say trying not to sound plain.

"Yush!" Mindy and Jasmine say happily.

"On one condition!" I say quickly.

"What's the condition?" Seika asks having a feeling what I was going to say next.

"You guys have to tell me the plan, because I am not a guinea pig or anything," I hiss at them whilst doing this Jasmine and Mindy's body tense up in fear whilst Seika claps her hands together happily.

"Of course Lexie we will tell you," Seika says with a devilish smile.

I gulp not feeling well for a moment and regretting even speaking up saying okay…Sometimes I could be an idiot right? But I don't know how this will help me open up Jaden's eyes that Clarissa is a slut or make me his enemy?

* * *

><p>Me:Oh my! Some parts are something that happened with the crush, but meh I gave up on the guy when he actually started going out with the slut of the school.<p>

Marina:And when she broke up with him...He kind of shed some tears~ *points to BRR23* she almost laughed at his face, but contain it.

Me:I WAS NOT GOING TO LAUGH AT HIS FACE! I am not that could humph.

Marina:Whatever makes your boat float.

Me:Yeah like I heard that stupid saying any ways Marina I got something to tell you~

Marina:What?

Me:My best friend hates Jesse's guts, but loves Jaden.

Marina:0_o What the *bleep*?

Me:Yup! And she doesn't believe or says that spiritshipping doesn't exist at all.

Marina:Even I know that, but why doesn't she believe in it?

Me:She never paid attention to that on the anime instead of Jaden and the color red.

Marina:But you paid attention to much attention on Alexis and Jaden moments and went fangirl mode when Jesse came in season 3~

Me:*blushes in embaressement* Shut up! Let's just say those 3 words, but before that! What is Seika's plan! And why did Alexis agree to it?

Marina:Say those 3 words before I get the paper back!

Me:FINE!

Marina&Me:Read&Review&Enjoy my friends~

Marina:Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	3. Chapter 3

Me:I hope this chapter is good and I almost off the writer's block in the new me...Thanks to math homework XD It started to clear my mind little by little :3 Tonight I am going to play with the 20's chapter and see if I can upload it in between these days, but I got to re write of course x3

Marina:*sighs* And here I am again! Why do I always get stuck in the same place!

Me:Well you see Marina if you*notice she is playing Megaman Starforce3 Black Ace and sweat drops* She must be playing the second data on that game.

Marina:Why can't I find the exit for this noise place?*glares at the game*

Me:I think you should put the game down before you do something you regret you know right?

Marina:*puts the game away and glares at BRR23* How can you stand that game! I got lost like 3 times and ended up in the same corner 7 times!

Me:Well I make fun of it that's why and those corner's have name missy!

Marina:Really?

Me:Yup! The emo corner of no return~

Marina: -_- Sersiously?

Me:Yup~ Best corners ever! You get attack there XD

Marina:How many times did you get game over in that game?

Me:30 times, but that's besides the point~

Marina:And you still play it?

Me:What can I say~ I loved the Geo and Luna moment in the game...Brought tears to my eyes.

Marina:*sweatdrops*

Me:Disclamer time~ I don't own Yugioh GX only the OC's

Marina:Enjoy my peeps~ Whilst I take BRR23 to the mental hospital~

Me:What!

Marina:Nothing~ enjoy~

* * *

><p>I play with the hem of the purple skirt Seika let me borrowed from her collection of clothes that she has in her closet. My heart was bumping erratically, because this was the first time I was in a party like this with clothes like this as well. Seika forced me to wear a mid-thigh purple skirt that had a huge light purple star print on it whilst the shirt was a spaghetti strap light purple shirt that showed some part of my chest in which I didn't feel comfortable with it. At least she let me wear some shorts underneath the skirt. And the last thing to make the outfit complete a pair of purple ballet flats.<p>

I look around the place getting slightly nervous. Not knowing anyone here in this party, but I shouldn't be bother by this since Mindy, Jasmine and Seika told me to let my hair down so Jaden won't notice it's his best friend coming to help him out instead another girl from another school. I sigh not really caring if people will recognize me, but at the same time holding my urges to put my hair on a bun.

"Seika do you think this will actually work?" I ask Seika who I thought was behind me to have my eyes open in realization…..She wasn't behind me at all! Nor Jasmine and Mindy! "You have got to be kidding me!" I say angrily to myself. I couldn't believe I was left alone in this place, but I am brave not a chicken so I decided to do some exploration whilst remembering what happened a few hours ago.

_**Flashback Few hours ago.**_

_I was sitting down in a vanity chair that was placed on Seika's room neatly. I look around her room to notice it wasn't to girly as I thought it will be. It was purple with posters of rock bands that she usually listens to. Her bed was neatly clean-up in which that was the only pink I saw in this room. Everything had purple in it and some black. I look at her vanity table that had a mirror in which I can see my reflection. She had this mirror in her room whilst one that showed you your full body was placed on the corner of the room were the closet was located._

"_I can't believe I am doing this," I say angrily at myself._

"_Well Lexie this will help you get Jaden back!" Seika says with Mindy and Jasmine behind her with their hands behind there back. I look at them feeling scared of the way there were acting towards me._

"_Alexis you need to pull your hair down for us~" Mindy says happily. I shake my head side's ways already saying the answer for them. I heard Seika sigh and walk up to me. We were face to face._

"_Lexie this look will make people see that your that type of girl that goes to parties even though you an A student," Seika explains whilst like a flash of light takes the hair tie that I have to make the perfect bun off of my hair making my long dirty blonde hair touched the upper part of my bum._

"_Oh my…"Mindy and Jasmine says in surprise. I look at Seika who was inspecting me from head to toe._

"_You look better this way Lexie. You look mature with that look whilst with this look you look….How can I simply put this in words that won't confuse you," Seika says whilst walking to her closet to get the clothes._

"_Cute," Jasmine says with a grin._

"_Innocent! And and like oh!" Mindy says whilst quickly ducking to the vanity table looking for something. I look at Seika who already picked up the clothes in which I look at them in disgust._

"_I am not wearing that!" I say whilst getting up of the chair to have Jasmine force me back to the chair._

"_Lexie this will look great with the look I am thinking for you!" Seika says with a huge grin on her face._

"_I got it!" Mindy says in triumphant, because she found what she was looking for. She started walking towards me and in her hands she was wearing a silky purple ribbon and she quickly ties in on my hair making me look like a doll with high school clothes. I groan and hide my face with my hands._

"_Alexis don't be like that! You want to open Jaden's eyes don't you? Well he won't recognize you when you look like this," Jasmine points out whilst brushing my dirty blonde locks. I sigh knowing she is telling the truth…..Jaden has never seeing me with my hair down….The only time was when we were in middle school, but my hair was short back then._

"_Alright I'll do this," I say with a look of determination on my face. I know I could do this I'm not a person who runs away from her own problems….Or should I say know love problems anymore!_

"_Good then let's begin girls! To save Jaden Yuki and make him realize this angel that is sitting in front of us!" Seika declares proudly whilst I give her a glare on the comment._

_**End of Flashback.**_

Seika is actually a pretty weird girl if I do say so myself. When we reached the place she wanted us to exchange numbers just in case, but I always wanted to tell her that I actually didn't want help on getting Jaden to notice me more as a girl than his best friend….I haven't even ask Marina or Marisol or even the other's in fact for help! But her response caught me off guard she really said to me with a serious face.

"_I'm not your friend…I am actually an outsider who wants to help you to see you smile happily again," Seika said with a serious face. "And get what you want back as well don't forget that," Seika says when we finish exchanging numbers before going inside the party._

I sigh once again at how weird she actually is, but thankful that she wanted to help me because if it weren't for her then I wouldn't be here in search for my best friend right know instead at my house doing the Science project with chest pain.

I look around ignoring the offering of a red cup towards me from a guy I don't even know in which I hope he doesn't follow me when I found the thing I was actually looking for….It was the main stairs of the house in which the bedrooms are located it. I quickly went up the stairs ignoring the couple that was making out in the railing of the stairs like there's no tomorrow.

"Sheesh get a room," I say quietly when I reach the top of the stairs to notice there was like 3 rooms in this house I walk to the first one to stop short to see the same guy who offered me the red cup in which I had a feeling it was beer.

"Hello gorgeous~ If you're looking for some action I am your guy," The guy said giving me a seductive smile. I groan and roll my eyes at him, but decide to inspect him just in case we meet again on the streets so I could punch him on the face again, but for now the first punch has to be on hold. He had red hair that reached almost his shoulders and emerald green eyes….It seemed he was the player in his school by the way he was talking to me and the way he was acting right now.

"I am not looking for any damn action, instead I am looking for a friend that's all," I told him icily whilst walking away from the first door I was going to open, but before I could get away far from the same guy who caught my wrist not to gently.

"Aww don't be like that!" The same guy says but with a frown. I growl menacingly at him and decided to let that hold go and punched him on the face breaking his nose in the progress. His body slumps to the floor and you could see that he was knocked out by just one punch to the nose.

"I don't have time to waste on scum like you right now," I hiss at his unconscious body and continue to walk to the second door in which I tense up when I heard muffled moans and shallow breathing.

I take a deep breath and open the door to see Clarissa in a compromising position with….Alejandro! I stare at shock at her and him almost afraid to even talk or squeak in shock to be precise! And at the same time I didn't want to see that!

"Excuse us Blondie, but couldn't you see that we are doing something important!" Clarissa exclaims angrily whilst pulling her shirt up. I didn't even say sorry, but I did give her a glare that could kill.

When I close the door I sigh in relief that it wasn't Jaden, but that's when realization came to me! Where is Jaden actually! I decided to check around yet again downstairs in search of Jaden hoping that the guy will be at least here right? If he isn't I swear on Saturday I am going to kill him.

I search the entire house at the same time not getting in a conversation with other people I know I have passed Seika 3 times and I knew she was with David Rabb having a conversation, but that really didn't matter in this moment right?

I sigh in frustration when I don't find him and at the same time leaning on the kitchen sink hissing angrily at myself.

"This was stupid really!" I say through clench teeth's. I sigh yet again and decided to just walk home, but when I turn around I bump into another drunken guy. "Excuse me," I say angrily not even looking at the person who I bump into.

"I'm sorry," I heard him say a little bit drowsy, but just one sentence from this guy made me look at him to notice it was Jaden! And by the looks of it he was drunk as hell! I grab his hand making him look at me like I was a total weirdo.

"Jaden you need to go home," I tell him with a frown, but underneath that frown I was grinning like crazy that he hasn't giving himself up to Clarissa at all.

"Why are you telling me this? I don't even know you," Jaden says in a whisper. I look at him confused and that's when I realize that I didn't look like my true self any more. I sigh in relief and start dragging him outside whilst pushing some people out of the way not to politely if I do say so myself.

"You don't know me that's true and your drunk that's why," I told him whilst we were outside. I look around for his car in which I found it park on the curb shinning underneath the street lamp that was there. "Give me the keys Jaden and I'll drive you home," I tell him when I let go of his hand.

"I don't even know you and yet your acting like someone I know," Jaden points out with a frown. I tense up and give him a nervous smile. I swear if making him drunk turns him into a genius I will make him drink anything that has alcohol for the final examines.

"Umm it's just your imagination!" I say quickly to him. He tilts his head to the sides making his bangs cover one of his eyes making him look handsome. I bit my lower lip trying to force the blush down. "Any ways just give me the keys and I'll drive to your house," I say angrily almost losing my patience.

"No," Jaden says stubbornly whilst brushing me with his arm when he walks past me not in a straight way stumbling a little bit. I quickly walk behind him and look at his jeans pockets searching for the pocket that has like a small mountain in which the keys maybe in there.

"Okay then I'll just take them by force then," I say whilst digging into one of his jean pockets making him tense up. When I finally found the keys Jaden grabs me by the arms and hisses at me.

"What was that for?" Jaden asks whilst hissing at me. I give him a nervous laugh remembering that he doesn't know that is me, but a thought came to me. I shrug his hands of my arms and grab my hair trying to put it on a bun, but that have Jaden's hand stop me mid ways. "I don't know what you're doing, but let's just go," Jaden says sounding tired and depress for the first time!

I give him a nod and walk to the driver sit whilst he sits on the shot gun sit. I turned the car on with the key of course and gently maneuver myself out of the place thanking the heavens that Zane showed some tricks in driving. I take a peek at Jaden to see his head placed on the window and he had his eyes closed.

"Do you even know where I live?" Jaden asks suddenly making me jump in surprised, because I completely forgot he was there for a few seconds. I was trying hard not to crash his car knowing I don't have my license yet.

"Um yeah," I answer him when I make a right turn. This time I felt eyes on me and I didn't even need to guess who it was.

"How?" Jaden asks. I don't want to sound rude, but drunken Jaden is getting on my nerves.

"GPS," I answer him when we stop in front of his house. I turn off the car and walk out of it to have Jaden following me. "There your safe and sound in your house," I tell him whilst giving him the keys in which he gives them back to me.

"You can return it tomorrow," Jaden says. I give him a shock face for him to blindly just let me take the car to my house when he thinks I am a complete stranger.

"Thanks," I say with a small smile.

"No problem Lex," Jaden says with a smirk on his face. I tense up and by doing this I let the car keys fall to the ground.

"How did you know?" I ask getting nervous by the minute.

"The way you act and plus you know where I live" Jaden points out whilst bringing me to a hug. My heart quickens its pace when he hugs me and points out the fact. "Lex why didn't you tell me you were going to Alejandro's party?" Jaden asks whilst nuzzling the top part of my head.

"I should be asking you that as well, but I just got curious in which I regret it," I say lying to him.

"Well I was going to go there with Clarissa, but she was cheating on me with Alejandro when I walk to the bedroom….They were already doing it," Jaden says in a disgusting tone whilst shuddering.

"Oh…I saw a little bit of it as well," I tell him hoping already that he will go inside already.

"Alexis between us….you never get curious," Jaden says whilst breaking the hug and grabbing me by the shoulders. I gulp when he says this. I am starting to hate his drunken side of him.

"I know, but I have to go now," I say to trying to leave, but to have his put his arms around my waist stopping me dead cold on my tracks.

"Lex explain," Jaden says to me whilst his face is near mines. "Explain to me why you were acting weird all these week I was with Clarissa and why would you go to a party as well," Jaden says icily to me. I look at his neck and stay like that scared to speak up, but I decided to speak up when I thought what was good to say right about know.

"I was worried about you, and about the week I was acting weird was because…." I stop myself not knowing if this was the right time to confess.

"Because?" Jaden asks leaning in more making our noses touch each other. I close my eyes' mentally saying this wasn't the time….He was drunk and I rather confess myself when he was sober.

"Because I had a bad feeling about Clarissa….That's it," I tell him whilst looking up in which wasn't a good idea. You wonder why? Because when I do my lips brush his making us shudder at the same time. "Sorry," I say in a whisper.

Jaden doesn't answer back, but smashes his lips on top of mines kissing me hungrily and passionately at the same time. I shyly start kissing him back making our lips synchronize with each other and at the same time wrapping my arms around his neck already knowing his arms were on my waist holding me there.

We continue to kiss passionately, but it was soon interrupted by someone opening the door in which we break the kiss to look at the person who interrupted us to see Jaden's mom standing there with her hand on her mouth in a surprise manner.

"Um…Sorry for interrupting you guys!" Jaden's mom says whilst closing the door. I look at the marble door thinking shouldn't she be reprehending Jaden for what he was doing? I felt Jaden's arms leave my waist and when that happens I quickly untangle myself from his neck whilst blushing in embarrassment.

"Lex is time for you to go home," Jaden says whilst handing me the keys. I look at him surprised that he got the keys rather fast maybe I was in a dazed because of the kiss?

I take the keys and notice he wasn't looking at me, but at the door with a glare. I tilt my head to the side confused to why would he glare at the door, but nod and start walking to the car whilst Jaden head snaps at my direction watching me leave with the car.

"That was weird," I mutter to myself when I started driving home and at the same time trying to control my heart beat. That little kiss was too much for me! It was too passionately! I touch my lips when I stop at a red light and with my thumb trace my lips thinking of Jaden's soft ones. "Was he too drunk to notice what he was doing? Or that was his true intention?" I ask quietly to myself whilst I reach my house and park the car next to my dad's.

I was so confused know. Was he really that drunk? He seemed to notice me like that quickly I know he trust people rather quickly, but why? I gently prey the door open to see the house was completely dark and I sigh in relief when I dash quickly up the stairs to my room, but when I reach my room I decided to check my phone to notice I had 10 missed calls from Seika and 15 messages from her. I decided to send her a quick text, but not respond back.

"I can't believe this," I say quietly to myself whilst burying myself in the blue covers of my bed trying to find sleep, but every time I close my eyes the little moment I had with Jaden will flash back to me making me blush and remember the question and the doubt that will come with it. "This is going to be a long night," I say not feeling tired any more thanks to the thoughts that were swimming inside my mind making it impossible to sleep.

* * *

><p>Me: If the mom didn't say anything she seemed to like the idea of his son dating you! *coughs* Any ways guys who here thinks that Jaden wasn't completely drunk? Or was he really drunk?<p>

Marina:Mhm I pick the second choice!

Me:Why?

Marina:Because I have a feeling that it is! Sheesh.

Me:Okay? Any ways only 2 chapters to go...i think? And it ends I suppose x3

Marina:So much for an happy ending on alexis part on this chapter...Monday is going to be awkward~~~

Me:you said it~

Marina:What about Seika?

Me:She is going to talk to her on Monday as well. She is going to seclude herself on her room Saturday and Sunday pondering in what happened on Friday, but at the sametime doing her work :D

Marina:*sweatdrops* Working makes people relax for you it seems.

Me: Meh it's inbetween any ways time to say those 3 words!

Marina&Me:Read&Review and Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	4. Chapter 4

Me:0_o longest chapter I made besides the one-shots, but waho i think there's going to be a storm! *Marina throws BRR23 phone at her* Gah! What was that for! That's a weapon you know that right!

Marina:Your the only one who uses it as a weapon!

Me:Really? Awesome! Any ways next chapter I think is the Epilogue~ I think anyways~*gives Marina the nitendo DS* Your welcome.

Marina:Why are you saying that?

Me:*points to the game screen in which shows Megaman Starfoce 3 Black Ace* I got you out of the noise place.

Marina:*Eyes tear up* Sniff thank you!

Me:I already said it anyways know you have to fight Jack for me!*grins*

Marina:What the fudge! Why! Why can't you fight him?

Me:Lost 2 times on the second lost I was this close to beat him...this close!

Marina:Right? Any ways don't you have something to say?

Me:Oh yeah! I thank Garoozis-Knight for the great advice :) It did really help me alot :3

Marina:Her family gave her the look that said she was a weirdo~

Me:My family is like that so meh I have no shame on doing that!

Marina:Say the disclamer!

Me:Fine! Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh GX only the oc's x3

Marina:Enjoy my peeps.

Me:I forgot to thank the song Battlefield and Lovumba...They helped me write this chapter quite smoothly x3

Marina:Whatever! Have fun reading guys whilst I erase those 2 songs of her computer :3

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning and I look like a complete zombie for the lack of sleep I had on Saturday and Sunday. I sigh remembering what I did on Saturday and the conversation I had with Jaden's mom as well.<p>

_**Flashback Saturday Morning.**_

_I park the car in the drive way of the house and gently climb out to see the porch were we first kissed, but I wasn't in the mood to think about that know….I was in the mood for hot milk so I could try and get some sleep._

_I quietly walk to the door, but stop my fist on the door thinking in between the lines if I knock will Jaden answer it? If he does what I am going to say to him? I was so deep in thoughts that I didn't notice someone was waving their hand in front of my face. I snap out of my thinking dazed to look at the owner of the hand. It was Jaden's mom wearing a grin on her face._

"_Good morning Alexis! What are you doing up so early here?" Jaden's mom asked with a thinking face, but it soon it turns into a huge grin. "Are you going on a date with Jaden? That's why you're so early!" Jaden's mom asks happily. I blush crimson red remembering she was the one who saw us kissing yesterday night._

"_No…I just came to return the car Mrs. Yuki that's all," I say quietly whilst handing her the keys in which she takes them wearing a frown on her face._

"_What's wrong? Did something happen between you guys?" Mrs. Yuki asks worried._

"_No, but could you tell Jaden that can we postpone our project until Monday? Tell him he doesn't have to worry at all," I tell her whilst looking at the floor._

"_I'll give him the message. It seems you need time to think right?" Mrs. Yuki asks with a warm smile on her face I gave her a nod. "Okay then, but Alexis I wasn't the only one who saw you kissing Jaden….Um Marina and Marisol saw you as well….They thought it was Clarissa so they told me that Jaden was here," Mrs. Yuki explains with a small frown. I pale a little bit knowing I won't hear the end of it on Monday from them, but they thought was Clarissa right?_

"_Did you told them who was it?" I ask gulping a little bit when she gives me an apologetic smile._

"_Yeah. Sorry Alexis," Mrs. Yuki says with a sad smile. I give her reassuring smile._

"_It's alright, but Mrs. Yuki why didn't you reprehend Jaden and me when we were kissing in front of the door?" I ask curious to why she didn't do anything._

"_Because I want you as my daughter-in-law that's why!" Mrs. Yuki says whilst pulling me into a welcoming hug. I blush scarlet red when she says daughter in law._

"_Oh…That's why," I say quietly._

"_Alexis I know you could figure out this emotional trouble you're having….You can do it sweetie!" Mrs. Yuki says whilst breaking the hug and giving me the same grin as Jaden does. Mrs. Yuki does have the same smile and eyes and I couldn't forget the personality just like Jaden's. I quickly shook my head to the sides making those thoughts disappear for now._

"_Thank you Mrs. Yuki," I say with a gratitude smile. She looks behind her and then back at me. With her hands she makes a shoo motion in which I look at her confused, but quickly understand why she was doing this. Jaden was behind her, but not near her just were the stair were located he was rubbing his left eye rather cutely whilst with the other hand grabbing the side of his head._

"_Mom do you have some medicine for this painful headache?" Jaden asks not even looking up. I swallow my breath hoping that he wouldn't look up to ask his mom who she is talking to._

"_I'll get it for you Jay," Mrs. Yuki says happily before looking at me. "I think this your leave, but Alexis don't ignore those feelings you have for Jaden okay?" Mrs. Yuki asks in a whisper to me. I nod and quietly leave the front porch like a stealthy ninja._

_I sigh quietly whilst walking home. This won't turn up good at Monday, but maybe on Monday I'll have everything thought up right?_

_**End of Flashback.**_

And today is Monday and yet I haven't though up of nothing. I thought in Sunday I could clear up, but I was wrong instead tried to avoid it whilst working on the Science project. At the same time I haven't caught some shut eye since Friday and I look like a vampire if people see me know.

"I should be heading for school, but I think it's too early," I say lying back down on the bed. When I do that my phone starts to vibrate. I look at it annoyed, but decided to answer it. "Hello," I say with a small frown on my face in to why would someone call so early on the morning.

"Alexis! Where the hell are you!" Marina asks angrily from the other end.

"In my house," I say automatically.

"Do you even know what time it is!" Marina asks again using the same tone of voice.

"6:00am," I say whilst yawning out loud.

"Um Lexie….That's not the correct time! You're late for class idiot!" Marina says pissed off.

"I'm late?" I ask confused.

"Yes! It's 7:40am!" Marina exclaims. I open my eyes wide in realization.

"I'm late!" I say whilst standing up and running around the room to gather the stuff I need to go to school. "Bye!" I tell her no waiting for a response from her. Later on the day I will ask her how could she call me when she was in class?

I dismiss that question and have a little miniature fight with one of the long socks in which I won of course. I ran down the stairs and out the door skipping breakfast and ignoring my mother's cheerful good morning as well. I continue to run down the streets in a hurry even before I knew it I was already inside the school standing in front of the door to enter the class room.

I thank the heavens I joined the track team on my freshmen year that's for sure. I take a big intake of air and walk inside making Mr. Ryoga stops his lecturing on the new chapter and to look at me.

"Ms. Rhodes? Ahh so that's why you're late," Mr. Ryoga says with a frown. I look at him confused, but when I hear the class whispers in which weren't that low.

"Is that Alexis? She looks so different with her hair down!" One of my male classmates says.

"Mr. Ryoga I am sorry that I was late, but I wasn't fixing my hair," I say in serious manner.

"You are too late for this class Alexis," Mr. Ryoga says whilst looking at his watch.

"What do you mean to late?" I ask, but my question was answered by the bell ringing.

"Does that answer your question? Well Ms. Rhodes I'll let this one slide for today, but do it again and you're going to get detention understand?" Mr. Ryoga asks in a serious manner. I nod quietly and walk outside the classroom to feel some grab my hand stopping me from going further. I look at the person to notice it was Jaden and my heart starts to pump fast making me look at the floor and not his face.

"Lex are you alright? Your never late," Jaden says with worried hinted in his voice.

"Its fine Jay….I just didn't keep time on my day," I say to him whilst giving him a force smile.

"Lex…Something is going on, and it took the best of you," Jaden says with a frown on his face. I finally decided to look at something else than the floor, but his chest.

"I know. I'm having some lack of sleep, but it will be fixed," I say with determination on my voice.

"I know you can Lex, and oh! I took the notes for today's class," Jaden says whilst handing me his notes for the class in which I make a shock face.

"Waho," I say. Jaden gives a childish pout, but something I decided to look up to see his face in which when I do. We locked gaze reading each other's soul and secrets. We stared at each other, but we snap back to reality when the tardy bell rings. "Crap not again," I say whilst running to my other class, but without saying good bye to Jaden.

_**Lunch Time.**_

I was quietly playing with my food whilst the other occupants that were in the lunch table I sit were having conversation with each other. I look at the person who was sitting in front of me to notice he was doing the same in which was odd for him. I felt a tap on my shoulder and look at the person sitting next to me in which it was Marina behind her was Marisol in which both of them were giving worried stares.

"Is something wrong?" Marina asks in a whisper for the boys not to hear.

"No," I simply said. That's when someone slams there hand on the table and I look at the person to see Jesse wearing a frown on his face Aster was next to him not to please about what he did at all.

"Okay what's going here? Alexis your acting strange today so is Jay….coming to school to early whilst you Alexis coming late….Is today opposite day or something?" Jesse asks angrily. Jesse might be the shy guy from the group in which it took a lot of courage for him to confess to Marina, but when he is mad well that's another story.

"Everything is fine Jess just chill man," Jaden says whilst poking his food.

"How can I chill when you guys aren't even talking to each other? It breaks my heart man," Jesse says whilst placing his hand on were the heart is located on his chest. I turn to Marina who was looking at Jesse with a dazed expression. I snap my fingers in front of her to snap her off that dazed.

"Huh? What?" Marina asks confused whilst looking at me. "Sorry didn't mean to daze out in the conversation….It's just that Jesse looks hot when he is mad," Marina says this on a whisper whilst giggling to her palm.

"Just control your boyfriend already," I tell her in a whisper. She nods and stands up and walks to Jesse in which she whispers something to him that makes him blush and sit down quietly.

"I wonder what she said to him to make him sit down quietly," Syrus asks himself.

"I think is best we don't know Sy," I answer him. In which he squeaks in surprise and blushes in embarrassment.

"You heard me?" Syrus asks me.

"Sorry private, but she wasn't the only one who heard you," Hasslebarry points out with a mischievous smile in which Syrus gives him a glare. Oh boy there going to start again there little arguments. I stand up making everyone look at me with confused stares.

"Where are you going Alexis?" Marisol asks whilst taking a small bite out of her salad.

"I'm just going for a walk see you guys later," I tell them whilst dumping the food on a near trashcan and walking outside of the cafeteria. I start playing with one of my dirty locks thinking about what is going to happen….Is this continue to be more awkward than what happened on the cafeteria then my life will be a living hell.

I sigh and accidently bump into someone making them hiss at me.

"I'm so…" I stop myself noticing who I bump to….It was Clarissa giving me a glare that could kill. "On second thought you don't deserved that apology," I tell her icily ignoring that pathetic glare she was giving me. She scoffs angrily and walks away from me knowing if she said something I'll do the same thing I did to that guy who didn't leave me alone in the party.

"Alexis!" I heard Jasmine and Mindy scream from the end of the hall way. I look at their direction to have them tackle hug me to the ground.

"Ow," I say whilst they get off me and help me up.

"You had us worried Alexis!" Mindy says with a teary eye face.

"Yeah leaving the party like that! We thought a pervert took you!" Jasmine exclaims with a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry, but I was just taking Jaden to his house….He was completely wasted," I tell them in which I didn't know if it was true that he was wasted after all.

"I see, but did something happen?" Mindy asks curious. I shook my head to the sides in a no manner trying not to remember what happened on Friday. "Aww really!" Mindy exclaims with a pout on her face.

"Well any ways Seika wants to talk to you today on 8th period class. She asked if you could skip that class for today and go were the school pool is located," Jasmine tells me. I pondered the fact that maybe skipping the last class will be a good idea after all in the condition I am know I need some time to think and a person to talk to, but I could talk to Marisol and Marina, but there Jaden's cousins ugh this so confusing!

"Sure I'll meet her," I say finally still confused in my head.

"Great! We will tell her in the meantime relax Lex everything is going to be fine," Jasmine says giving me a gentle squeeze on my shoulders before leaving me alone in the hall ways.

I look at the direction they left and smile sadly.

"I hope so," I say quietly to myself whilst walking the other way.

_**8**__**th**__** period.**_

I stand in front of the door's that lead to the pool. I was nervous I could tell you guys. Bumping to Jaden when changing classes and then locking gazes wasn't something I wanted to do my rest of my high school year with him. I take a deep breath and walk inside the place the pool was. I look at the pool water that was shimmering beautifully and Seika who was sitting not to near of the pool.

"You finally came," Seika says without looking up or standing up from her position.

"Yeah," I say whilst sitting next to her. She looks at me and smirks.

"It seems you let your hair down….I am happy that you decided to change your look!" Seika says happily. I give her a sour smile.

"I was late for class and didn't have time to put my hair in a bun," I tell her whilst looking at the water. She makes a tsk tsk noise and stands up.

"But you did have time on lunch to put it on a bun right?" Seika points out. That it is true, but why didn't I put it on a bun. I had a lot of hair ties on my locker just in case something like this happens.

"I don't really now," I say quietly.

"Have you being paying attention on class?" Seika asks.

"No," I answer truthfully.

"I see! I know you haven being sleeping well, because how you look and! Something happened on Friday didn't it?" Seika asks whilst pulling me up in which I stumble a little bit, because I was surprised by her question.

"How come people come with that conclusion so fast?" I ask her almost sounding angry.

"You don't act that way same with the look you have. You look like a vampire! Didn't know your skin can turn paler than it actually is!" Seika points out, but with a frown on her face. "Did he kiss you?" Seika suddenly asks making me look at her shock by the question. "I'll take that reaction as a yes," Seika says whilst walking to the edge of the pool in which I follow her.

"Seika…You really do keep a close eye on people who aren't your friends," I say to her whilst looking at my reflection on the pool.

"I know, but sometimes there are others who need help and are too stubborn to talk to their friends….Just like you," Seika says whilst turning me to look at her.

"I'm not stubborn," I say with a frown. Seika giggles.

"Your being now, but Alexis isn't Jaden your prince charming?" Seika asks whilst looking at her reflection on the water. "If he is don't let this opportunity fly by. You guys already kissed it's time for one of you to man up and confess," Seika says in a serious manner.

"I don't know," I say this time finally realizing it. I sure acted confident, but when I was near him I couldn't speak up my emotions it's like my mind will say them, but no words will come out of my mouth.

"Alexis! You already added the fuel to that fire! Just add a little more it really doesn't matter if you get burn at least you told him what you feel! If you don't you will be in a lot of pain," Seika hisses at me.

"But why if he rejects me? And doesn't want to be my friend anymore?" I ask this time looking like I was going to shed a small tear. Seika grabs me tightly by the shoulders making me look at her.

"You and I know Jaden won't say that! He will still be your friend no matter what!" Seika says almost losing her patience in which she was taking it on me shaking me back forth not to gently in which causes me to get dizzy and fall into the pool taking her with me. The bell rings in which its sounds are like echoes to me.

We resurface out of the water and look at each other and burst out laughing like it was the most hilarious thing in the world.

"What happened here?" I heard David's voice asks us. I turn to look at David, but blush like crazy when I see Jaden behind him. I look at Seika who was grinning like a Cheshire cat who just got what she wanted, but a thought came to me.

"How did you guys found us?" I ask finally finding my voice.

"Seika texted me, and I found this lovely gentleman," David points to Jaden who squeaks in surprised and blushes. "In the hall way looking for you in a worried manner," David explains in which Jaden's face turns into a tomato.

"Oh…Sorry for worrying Jay," I say getting some courage to speak to him first.

"It's alright Lex, but Professor Banner was the one who let me go early to look for you," Jaden explains whilst scratching the back of his head. I heard Seika cough and pull me to the edge of the pool in which so we could get out of the water.

I notice David comes and helps Seika out of the pool and a warm smile spreads on my lips. I was about to get out myself, but Jaden comes and helps me out in which I blush and my body did something by itself. My arms quickly snake themselves on Jaden's neck whilst his on my waist.

"Um," I say trying not to sound awkward or pay no head to this as well.

"Yeah…" Jaden says doing the same as me. I heard another cough and look at Seika who was trying to frown, but couldn't.

"Don't you guys have a project to do? Alexis told me about it and she told me that it was best if you did it on her house," Seika says whilst giving us an innocent smile in which I look at her shock and holding up the urges to push her back in the pool.

"Okay, well Lex shall we get going?" Jaden asks whilst untangling himself out of my grasp and his arms of my waist as well. We both start heading out the door, but before I even open the door I look at Seika who gave me thumbs up same with David. I give them a glare that could kill trying to hide the butterflies in my stomach.

_**In my house.**_

The drive was quiet in which I was surprised he took his car to school, but let's talk about the drive to my house not the I'm shock that Jaden brought the car to school in which he never did that because he loves to walk to school.

As I was saying the drive was pretty silent. Sometimes we will steal glances from each other, but didn't speak a word to each other.

And know he is in the living room whilst I was changing for my wet clothes to some dry ones. I quickly put a big black t-shirt and some shorts underneath it. Not really in the mood to put some clothes that will grab Jaden's attention, because I wanted him to notice my feelings not my body. Before I walk downstairs I grab the stack of papers I had on my desk that were information about the project and walk downstairs.

When I walk downstairs I notice Jaden was biting his lower lip nervously….did I forget to mention that we were alone in the house? In which that's why he was acting so nervous right now. I take a deep breath and sit next to him whilst placing the paper's on the living room table.

"I did some little information gathering on Sunday it could be useful for us," I tell him. This is the only time I could talk normally it was because of work that's why.

"Uhh yeah," Jaden says whilst skimming through the papers. I sigh this was getting nowhere so I decided to do something.

"I'll make some hot chocolate…Do you want some Jay?" I ask him whilst standing up.

"Yeah…Thanks Lex," Jaden says not looking at me, but at the paper's.

I walk to the kitchen and grave 2 cups one red and the other blue. I walk to the fridge and get the milk whilst searching for the hot chocolate packs. When I do I mix the ingredients and heat them up in the microwave making them just in between hot and cold.

"Maybe this will relax us a little bit," I say quietly to myself. When I take the cups out of the microwave I did something stupid when I was taking one out the other one I accidently push it and falls to the ground….Well next to my left feet cutting me a little and at the same time burning me.

"Alexis!" I heard Jaden scream worried. I was on the floor clutching my left feet trying to ignore the sensation of burned flesh. I felt Jaden's warm hands on top of mines. "Let me see," Jaden says in a pleading manner. I comply and show him the cut that was on my feet same time the burned. It was not a good idea having a cut were some form of hot liquid decides to land on the same place.

"It's fine Jay…It doesn't really hurt, but it stings a little," I tell him softly. He leaves my side for a few seconds, but when he comes back and places an ice patch on my leg I instantly grab him and hiss in pain. "You're making the stinging sensation worst Jay," I tell him whilst clutching his shoulders tightly.

"Lex just calm down the sensation will turn numb in a few second," Jaden says to me whilst looking at me. I look at him and let go of his shoulders.

"I love you," I bluntly said. Jaden's eyes open wide as saucers same as mines. I place my hands on my mouth and close my eyes mentally calling myself stupid repeatedly.

"I know like a brother," Jaden points out sadly. I shake my head to the sides making my dirty blonde locks hit my body.

"I don't love you like a brother," I tell him this time letting my hands drop to the sides of my body. I am adding fuel to the fire….Seika was right….I shouldn't hold back anymore!

"As a best friend," Jaden says with a frown. I give him a glare and that's when.

"No idiot! As a lover! You know what I am talking about!" I tell him angrily almost losing my full temper. Jaden stays quiet in which by the seconds he stays quiet I start regretting what I said to him.

"Prove it," Jaden finally says in those moments of silence in which it was torture.

"Prove it? How?" I ask him in a whisper.

"Actions are better than words right? Then prove it with a gesture that means you really love me as a lover," Jaden points out in a serious manner. I gulp regretting what I told him, but this was my only chance! I couldn't turn back anymore….The fire is in full bloom.

I place both of my hands on his cheeks and start leaning in whilst pushing him towards me. I brush my lips with him and at the same time hearing my heart beats going faster by the second. My lips were inches away from his and that's when I gently place mines on top of his.

Our lips started moving together in harmony at the same time gently. I let my hands drop to his shoulders whilst he pulls me to him. When we do this action our kiss turns intense he was nibbling the lower part of my lip asking for entrance in which I comply shyly. This was my first time making with a guy, but it wasn't any guy….It was Jaden. We continue to kiss like that our tongues fighting for which one was the dominant one, but we never found out who was the dominant one because we both heard a click come from the front of us and a snicker.

We look at the culprits. Who were high fiving each other and grinning to each other.

"Atty….Alec…I am so going to kill you guys," I tell them icily.

"You're not the only one Lex," Jaden says with a glare that could kill. Atticus starts laughing nervously whilst Alec just gives us an innocent smile.

"We will be going now!" Alec says whilst dragging Atticus out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room. I sigh in relief and look at Jaden who was looking at me.

"Jay….Um….Um," I didn't know how to ask him at all.

"I love you to Lex," Jaden says with a huge grin. A warm smile spreads on my face, but it turns into an evil grin.

"Prove it," I say whilst scouting close to him. He looks at me with a poker face.

"Alright I will," Jaden says with a confident look. I blush when he starts to lean in, but I gasp in pain when his hand touches the injured foot. "Happy?" Jaden asks innocently. I give him a glare that I was going to hurt him.

"You were supposed to kiss me! Not touch my injured foot," I tell him angrily whilst he just gives me an innocent smile.

"Tough love?" Jaden continues to say innocently.

"Do you even know the meaning of tough love?" I ask him when his hand leaves the injured foot, but ends up on top of mines.

"Nope!" Jaden exclaims happily.

"I should have known," I say whilst closing my eyes.

"Lexie~" Jaden says my name seductively. I open my eyes to have his face to close for comfort to mines.

"Ye—ah?" I say surprised by his action.

He gives me a devilish smirk before slamming his lips on to mines. And here he began again the kiss this time proving he was the dominant one.

_**Next Day lunch period.**_

"Finally!" Everyone in the lunch table exclaim happily.

"Um okay?" I say clearly confused. We were clearly hanging out in the cafeteria with the rest of the gang who some were high fiving each other whilst the other's had smirk on their faces.

"So that's why you guys were acting strange!" Jesse points out happily.

"Look who is talking. Mister I'm calm yet I lose my patience when someone acts weird," I tell him whilst giving him a glare in which he hides behind Marina who was giggling like a crazy.

"Aww Lexie don't blame him. He was just worried that's all," Jaden says whilst giving Jesse a smile in which he returns it.

"You're just saying that because he is your partner in crime," I pointed out whilst standing up. Jaden does the same.

"So? He is loyal not like my ex," Jaden points out with a frown.

"Well you got us that's for sure," I tell him whilst patting him on the back.

"Alexis you should have said that he got you know," Aster says wearing a smirk on his face. I blush and have Jaden hug me.

"Aww why don't you guys kiss!" Marina says happily whilst the others nod.

"Maybe next time, but now I got to talk to someone," I say whilst dragging Jaden with me.

"Whose that someone?" Jaden asks sounding a little bit jealous in which makes me giggle. We are currently outside the lunch room and in the school hall way.

"Getting jealous now? It's not a guy don't worry I just need to find Seika that's all," I tell him whilst walking to the end of the hall way with him close behind me.

"I don't get jealous," Jaden says sounding like a small child.

"You sure aren't," I say sarcastic.

"Jay Jay?" I heard that voice I didn't want to hear at all. We both turn around to see Clarissa playing with her hair and with tears on her eyes.

"Clarissa?" Jaden says whilst getting close to me. It seemed he didn't trust her at all. I look at her in which we look gazes her eyes were full of hate towards me.

"I'm sorry Jay….I shouldn't have done what I did with Alejandro….Could we go back like we use to huh?" Clarissa asks Jaden with eyes full of hope.

"No I should be the one saying sorry….because I'm not going back to you," Jaden says icily. I look at him in which he looks at me with a serious face. That face was only put when he was mad or that he wasn't in a joking manner now.

"But but why! I'm prettier than that whore you have next to you!" Clarissa says angrily whilst pointing at me. I was about to speak up, but Jaden was the one.

"You're the one to talk here…You're the one who was sleeping with a guy you barely knew at all and your calling Alexis a whore when you don't know anything about her? You should be ashamed of yourself," Jaden says whilst walking away and dragging me with him. I was surprised by his little speech that I didn't talk at all.

Instead I grab his hand and nuzzle my nose into his neck making him stop to look at me.

"Jay thank you," I say to him whilst giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"For what?" Jaden asks confused whilst leaning to me in which I placing my 2 fingers in his lips.

"Take it easy Romeo," I tell him playfully. He pouts like a child and bites my 2 fingers. "Ow! What was that for!" I ask whilst re-treating my fingers and hand away from him. He gives me an innocent cute smile.

"It felt like the good time to do that," Jaden says with a grin. We heard a soft giggle that soon turned into fits of laughter. We look at the person in which turned out to be Seika the one I was looking for.

"Seika!" I say almost sounding out of character for even myself. She gives me a grin.

"It seemed you gain the courage to tell him," Seika says in a whisper to me so Jaden couldn't hear it at all.

"Yeah….Seika….Um Thank you for everything," I tell her whilst giving her a smile in which she hugs me tightly.

"So cute!" Seika gushes whilst not stopping the bone crushing hug.

"Um Seika she is turning purple," Jaden points out worried.

"Oh! Sorry Lexie!" Seika says whilst breaking the hug in which I take a huge gulp of air and grab her by the shoulders.

"Don't ever do that kind of hug on any one," I tell her. "I mean on any one! You could kill someone, "I say to her whilst turning to Jaden. "Don't you even think of doing that hug on me," I tell him with a serious face in which he chuckles.

"Awww! Why don't you guys kiss! I need evidence," Seika says with an evil smirk.

"Why are people requesting that today? Haven't they seeing other people kiss," Jaden says with a small frown. I look at him trying not to laugh at him.

"I'll give you the answer Jiji~ You see everyone always wanted you and Lexie together, because friendship between a guy and girl sometimes turn into love~" Seika says dreamily. I stay quiet whilst the upper part of my lip twitches when she called Jaden….Jiji I should use that when he gets on my nerves.

"Oh that's why!" Jaden says whilst nodding his head. "If that's what the audience wants I'll give it to them~" Jaden states proudly.

"Wait what?" I decided to speak up. "What do you mean you're going to give it to them?" I ask confused and blush at the same time.

"You want to know?" Jaden asks with a sly smile.

"Um….Yeah?" I ask getting nervous. Jaden just starts leaning until our lips gently touch each other.

"Aww! I got my evidence now you guys can stop kissing," Seika says, but we don't comply with what she said. "Really guys…Really?" Seika says, but this time pushing Jaden away from me. In which stop our kissing. "Okay now that I got your attentions. I just want to say that I got the evidence," Seika says with a smirk.

"You're welcome," Jaden says in a daze manner whilst I nod.

"Waho so much love! This fairy tale came true!" Seika exclaims happily. "I will work a hundred percent on my school activities, because this love looks strong between you guys!" She says over dramatically whilst skipping happily away from us.

Like I said before….she is pretty weird, but a nice person indeed. If it wasn't for her advice I wouldn't be with Jaden right now. Well that's how the story ends this little adventure change my feelings towards a childhood friend. I will tell you guys if it wasn't for Clarissa I won't even of have notice this feelings and without Seika's craziness I wouldn't have the courage to speak up my feelings. Something I am not good about it….I always kept them to myself not wanting help from other's, but with the help of her and Marisol asking me those question I found my true emotions and the courage to confess to him. I'm grateful for those 3, but Clarissa I won't give you Jaden back! He know belongs next to me by my side.

"She is really weird," Jaden says.

"Looks who's talking," I mutter to myself to have him look at me with a fake hurt expression on his face.

"Ow! You hurt my feelings Lexie," Jaden says trying to sound dramatic in which he fails.

"You have feelings Jiji?" I ask him playfully. He groans when I call him Jiji.

"Seriously! Well then Asuryn what about you?" Jaden asks with a playful smirk.

"Asuryn? Where did that come from?" I ask him tilting my head to the sides.

"It just came that's all that it matter's," Jaden says walking away with a blush.

"Hey! That's not the answer I wanted from you!" I say angrily at him whilst following him behind.

"Well is the only answer you're going to get from me!" Jaden says whilst yawning. I sigh, but smile at him.

People always thought that fairy tales end when the story says happy ending, but my happy ending come instead my story began. And I don't regret it all that it started on a new page. That's when the story calls your attention.

"Lexie don't space out!" I heard Jaden call me. I nod and walk next to him with a smile on my face same with his.

And before I leave you guys we got a B on the science project….We did gather the information, but didn't explain it well….Well I did, but Jaden was the one who people wanted to answer their questions on the subject in which it was torture for Jaden.

I sigh and smile when Professor Banner stops talking and applauds at his student's performance on their project happy that we worked hard on them.

"I wonder what my happy ending is," I say quietly to myself whilst looking at my classmates and Professor Banner and lastly Jaden. Will we be forever or not? I push that question to the back of my mind and only think about the present not the future that we have to make together yet. A new light in my emotions for my best friend and as well on my life.

* * *

><p>M<p>

Me:Phew! This was long! I hope it's good :3 and the little speech Jaden made to Clarissa...I always tell people who hurt my friends just like that

Marina:That's mean!

Me:Well my friends are like family to me that's why!

Marina:What about your crush?

Me:And Ahole I wish I never meet any ways did you beat Jack already?

Marina:No...They Ahole beat me up!

Me:Heh! You so deserved that!

Marina:Shut up!

Me:20 bucks please plus tax!

Marina:What the?

Me:Yeah everyone who tells me to shut up has to pay me to shut up x3 it's on the rule book that I made up XD

Marina:Did you drink a mountain do? The only time you act this way.

Me:Yup! Adn it was good!

Marina:Don't tell me your going to post those pitures on FB right? The computer deskstops pictures?

Me: I already put 2 of them in which it was awesome! I still want to climb that mountain thought.

Marina:*sighs* That's why I don't give you anything with a lot of sugar in it.

Me:*pouts*

Marina:Alright then! Time to say those 3 words~

Me&Marina:Read&Review&Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	5. Chapter 5

Me:Hi guys long...And I mean long time no see! *get's thrown by her own cellphone by Marina* Hey what was that for! *points to the date this story was last uptaded* Mhm...Sorry! I didn't mean to take so much time on the last chapter! I didn't know what do to really. I am really sorry I hope this chapter is quite enjoyable.

Marina:*rolls her eyes* Any ways why you took so long?

Me:College and know that I made the new schedule for my classes...I got to take one! On another college campus that is not really near! Gah! It's going to be a pain *frowns*

Marina:Like youy like to say! A new adventure a new beginning~

Me:Oh shut up don't repeat my dum quotes.

Marina:*chuckles* Just go listen to your damn radio.

Me: I am already...Well Any ways Disclamer time~ I don't own Yugioh GX~

Marina: Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"This is really relaxing you know Lex?" I heard Marina say whilst looking at the beach in front of us.<p>

"It sure is," I say with my eyes close.

Well you guys are asking where we are. Then I should answer it all of the graduate students from Terra High are having a party in the beach in which the principal approve of it since it will be the last time he will see us since we already graduated from his school. Talking about the principal he was fighting with the grill that didn't want to flare up.

"He looks ridiculous," I heard Marisol point out. I nod half listening to her and the other half the sound of the waves.

""er half the sound of the waves Mary, don't be mean! He was the one who plan this for his best class!" Marina says.

"I wonder how all of the Seniors got good grades…..Especially Jay," Marisol says to Marina. I grin remembering that I got him drunk before taking the finals in which he got the highest grade of all the Seniors.

"He study hard that's why," I tell them whilst opening my eyes to see them look at me surprised.

"Did you help him?" Marina asks curious whilst Marisol just gives me a smirk. I already knew what she was thinking and I blushed.

"Not that kind of help Marisol!" I exclaim flustered whilst Marina looks at us confused not getting the joke yet, but when she does she burst out laughing.

"Mary I didn't know you had that kind of mind!" Marina says whilst getting up. I look at her confused, but she points at a tall blunnete who was looking at the beach with a gentle smile.

"Figures," Marisol and I say at the same time.

"Which me good luck on pushing him in the water~" Marina says with a playfully wink. I chuckle whilst Marisol gives her a smirk.

"Just pray that the strings on your bathing suit don't 'accidently' untangle themselves," Marisol says with a sinister smirk. Marina epps and places her hands in front of her chest whilst walking away with a blush on her face.

"Marisol you are mean to your twin sister," I pointed out in which she causally shrugs like it is nothing at all.

"I'm the youngest, so I have to be mean to her like she is to me," Marisol says with a smirk.

"And yet here I thought you were the mature one," I say whilst shaking my head to the sides in a dismissing manner.

"Even grown-ups have an immature side look at Principal. Sheppard, he organized this event," Marisol says whilst jerking a thumb behind her to the principal who was grinning like crazy, because he finally got the grill to work.

"Yeah you are right," I tell her whilst pushing one of my dirty blonde locks behind my ear.

"Hello girls~" I heard Aster say in front of us. I look at him and give him a smile whilst Marisol a smirk.

"Hey Aster," I say whilst looking at the ocean.

"Alexis you don't mind if I steal your Emo friend?" Aster asks whilst grabbing her hands softly with his. I chuckle seeing Marisol's cheek have a hued of red on them.

"I don't mind at all. She is all yours," I tell him with a grin on my face.

"Thank you~" Aster says whilst pulling Marisol to her feet and taking her away from me. Marisol's face was something I should remember. Every time she is with Aster she shows her true self.

"She is more innocent in a relationship than Marina," I say quietly to myself. The gentle breeze of the beach relaxed me a lot today we might have graduated already, but not even the teachers were ready to say good bye to their favorite students. I tilt my head to the side and a sad smile spreads on my face when I see every one chatting happily with each other. Old friends having fun with each other knowing today are their last time together.

"Lexie," I heard Jaden's voice call me. I quickly snap my gaze out of my old classmates to look at Jaden who was giving me a worried look. "Lexie, why aren't you having fun like the others are having? Why are you sitting here alone?" Jaden asks whilst sitting next to me.

"I am having fun….Just enjoying the sea breeze that's all," I tell him sincerely.

"Well for me it looks like you're not having fun! Is it because of the bathing suit?" Jaden asks whilst eyeing me. I blush and place my hands on both of his cheeks making him stop. I knew I was wearing a two piece bikini and it wasn't my first time wearing. Family vacation in the beach, but first time wearing it with my friends and at the same time Marina and Marisol didn't let me pull my hair to even a damn pony tail! My hair was down and made people look at me like I was easy target.

"Is not, because of the bathing suit Jay," I tell him whilst standing up and walking out of underneath the umbrella. "It's because this might be our last time seeing our old classmates and friends," I tell him sincerely whilst placing my hands behind my back enjoy the sea breeze as I told him.

"I see, but Lexie don't worry you might see them again in the future," Jaden says happily whilst standing next to me in which I turn to look at him and his toned chest. He was wearing a sleeves hoodie and red swimming trunks with sunglasses placed neatly on top of his head.

"I hope so, but what about you Jay?" I ask him whilst he takes one of my hands and starts dragging me away from the old classmates and the principal who was a having a good laugh with his old students. "Where are you taking me?" I ask him curious to have him give me a side smile in which I sigh, but give him a secretive smile.

We both walk away from them and end up in the deep part of the beach in which it was beautiful the rocks with green moss were being cleaned by the small waves that came back and forth in a rhythm. This place was a little dangerous due that a little kid drowns in this place when he was unattained by his parents in which I close my eyes and give him a small prayer in which Jaden does the same.

"Jay, why did you bring me here?" I ask him when we finish praying for the little kid.

"Because we know each other for so long right, and we have being dating since that day and we are still strong…But know you are leaving to study abroad right?" Jaden asks whilst looking at the small waves with a thoughtful look. I look at him and wrap my arms around his waist making him look at me.

"That is all correct, but what are you trying to say?" I ask him in a whisper whilst nuzzling my nose into his neck.

"What I am trying to say is," Jaden stops himself and untangles me, but grabs one of my hands and knees in front of me making me blush crimson red and my heart beats sing that song it sang when I confess to him.

"Jay," I say his name lovingly. Jaden takes out a black box from his pocket that was in his sleeves hoodies and puts it in front of me.

"Will you marry me Lexie? I know we are young, but I can wait until you graduate from University and obtaining your master degree in teaching….So what do you say?" Jaden asks me whilst I look at the ring that must of cost him a lot of money in which I forgot to tell that he loves his work on the casino. I continue to look at it; the ring simply had a small sapphire and ruby merge together in which it implies our favorite colors.

"Of course Jay," I say with tears on my eyes in which Jaden slips the ring on my ring finger indicating I was his Fiancée. He stands up and I decided it was time to tackle hug him and force him back to the ground with me on top of him hugging him tightly.

"I love you Asuryn," Jaden says whilst nuzzling his nose into my neck whilst I lay my chin on top of his head closing my eyes and forcing the tears to stay in their place.

"I love you to Jay," I say with a huge grin on my face. We brake the hug to kiss passionately not caring if we accidently land inside the cold waters. I break the kiss to make him look at me confused in which I kiss him on the forehead lovingly making him nuzzle to my chest like a small child.

"Asuryn," He says lovingly in which that is the nickname he uses in secrecy not wanting his cousins to learn about it in which if Marina knows…..Hell will be set loose again just like the nickname Jiji in which Seika told them about in which they tormented his poor soul every day in school. Well that is family after all.

"Shouldn't we head back?" I ask him whilst playing with his spikes lovingly making him sigh in content in which makes him nuzzle deeper into my chest making me blush.

"No, let's just stay with each other longer, because tomorrow you are leaving," Jaden says in a sad tone. I wrap my arms around him and hug him tight in which it would be painful to be separated for such a long time when we are really close since middle school. I look at the sky and smile sadly at it.

"But we are going to see each other again Jay," I tell him softly.

* * *

><p><em>Me:And that's how it ends~<em>

_Marina:*glares*_

_Me:What!_

_Marina:Don't tease the readers!_

_Me:*gasp* I am not!_

_Marina:*K.O BRR23* Enjoy the Epilogue my peeps~_

**_Epilogue_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 years passed by.<strong>_

I sigh in content whilst playing with the two rings on my ring finger the one he gave me that day in the beach and know the one that marks me as his wife with my other hand I rub the bump on my stomach. I was 5 months pregnant and back home. Married and at the same time with the same person who was my best friend in which turn out to be a really loyal lover. I hear a bark beside me and look at the puppy German Sheppard that was looking at me with a worried look on his puppy face.

"Don't worry Kuriboh I am alright," I tell him whilst petting him on the head lovingly. He was a gift from Jesse and Marina in which he needed a good home and they thought why not Jaden and mines. Kuriboh barks happily and lies next to the rocking chair I was sited. I was forbidden to do things I normally do by my husband slash best friend.

I close my eyes and start remembering the old times and the times I spend in the University in which they were quite painful to beginning with no having him near me at all, but we kept our communication strong in which it was worth the wait to become his wife. I open my eyes to see the flower garden that I worked so hard to see some of the flowers dyeing due that he doesn't even let me do my favorite hobby only thing that he will let me do is my work as a teacher in high school. I puff my cheeks angrily, but then smile remembering that he changed a little and became over-protective of me thanks to the small child that was growing inside me.

I hear the door that leads to the backyard open in which Kuriboh and I are just watching the clouds pass by. I hear it close and feel to arm wrap themselves around my neck in a loving way. I didn't need to know who it was, because he kisses me softly on the cheeks.

"Asuryn, why are you outside? You're supposed to be taking nap inside," I hear Jaden says in a disapproving manner of me being outside. I giggle and place my hands on his arms that were hugging my neck softly.

"I was just looking at the clouds with Kuriboh," I tell him softly whilst nuzzling to his arms as if they were a scarf. It was summer, but it was a little bit chilly in which it was weird for this time of season.

"Are you sure? Not working on your garden?" Jaden asks in a suspicious manner.

"No, you told me to take it easy didn't you?" I pointed out with a warm smile. Jaden lets go of me and walks in front of me being careful he doesn't step on poor Kuriboh who yawn cutely in the floor.

"I sure did, but sometimes you break the rules," Jaden says sounding like a parent in which made me give him a short laugh. He stops in front of me and gently places his hands on my cheeks cradling my face in the progress making me look at him curious into what he was going to do.

"I do?" I ask him whilst blinking my eyes innocently.

"You sure do! I hope our kid doesn't do that!" Jaden says with a pout on his face. I should explain a little why I am acting so out of character, when a women is pregnant her hormones messes up with their emotions so apparently I was strict person…..Know I act childishly in which scared Jaden in so many ways when I started to act this way when he didn't know I was pregnant. Hence forth that he is the one acting mature for the both of us in which sometimes fail, because he lets' his childishly ways come out and then we both act that way together.

"I think he or she will come out that way," I pointed out with my eyes closed. In which Jaden grunts in disapproving manner. "Don't worry Jay, we will be good that child," I say whilst opening my eyes to look at his chocolate brown orbs that were looking at me intensively.

"Yeah, but you should really go inside and take a nap," Jaden says in a commanding manner making me sigh and grab his arms with my hands.

"No," I say stubbornly making him squint his eyes as if he was glaring at me.

"Asuryn, it's time to rest," Jaden says sounding like a parent already.

"I hate you," I told him making him look at me shock and hurt in which he let's go of my face and places his hands on my legs looking at them shock not even looking at me. That was the only way to stop him, but it will always come out with a flaw. You guys want to know the flaw? Well I am trying to hold my tears back, but burst out crying like a baby cradling his head into my body. "I'm so sorry Jay!" I say whilst crying like a baby. Yup that was my flaw due to my stupid hormones that controlled my damn emotions.

I was hugging him tight making him grip my legs tightly making me stop giving him the bone crushing hug, but I was still shedding tears. Jaden stands up and forces me to stand with him to have him steal my chair. I pout and give him my back whilst wiping away some tears to gasp in surprise when I was pull to him and I was using his lap as my new chair making me look at him confused as he stole a kiss from me.

"Asuryn, you are really acting different," Jaden points out whilst I cuddle up to him with a warm smile. He was rubbing my stomach lovingly whilst I was using him as my pillow.

"I'm just acting different for now, but when I'll give birth I'll be back to my normal self," I tell him sincerely and at the same time hoping it is true. Jaden stops rubbing my stomach and places that hand that was rubbing my stomach on to my face making me look at him. He leans over and kisses me gently whilst holding me tight. I pray open one eye to notice that his eyes are half open making me close mines again and smile into the kiss. Even kissing he keeps a close eye on me.

We break the kiss to replenish our lungs to have Kuriboh bark at us playfully. I look at the pup who was in front of us and pat my lap making him get the message and jump into my lap making Jaden glare at me in which I ignore it when I notice Kuriboh was sniffling my stomach to lay his head on top of it.

"You 2 are really my babies," Jaden says whilst sighing in which I look at him whilst running my fingers through Kuribohs fur.

"What makes you say that? I am a women know, not a baby," I tell him whilst puffing my cheeks.

"The way you both act," Jaden says whilst yawning making me look at him concerned. He has being taking care of me and watched me every night in case something bad happens to me and he gets little sleep due for his job. In which he needs to wake up early to go there, because it's a little far from the house.

"Jay, you should get some sleep," I tell him with a warm smile in which Kuriboh barks in agreement. "See even Kuriboh agrees with me," I tell him innocently making him grunt and pull me closer to him.

"If I go take a nap you're coming with me," Jaden says with a smirk making me look at him shock.

"Why! I'm not sleepy!" I say childishly making him chuckle and kiss my cheek.

"Really? Then go prove me wrong," Jaden says in a teasing way. I cross my arms and nudge Kuriboh making him jump off my lap in which people see this puppy they will take him away from us….You wonder why? He is to smart and obedient with us! I'm happy that Jess and Mar gave him to us.

"Then I will!" I say whilst getting off him and walking to the door having him and Kuriboh follow close behind me when I open the door and walk inside the house making me tilt my head happily due that I was the one that decorated by myself it makes me kind of proud on how it looks. The walls were painted white for a reason in which it was, so the black couches will fight perfectly with it and some frames that were placed in the walls of our families and us together with our friends the old and new ones. There were some vases here and there making it look like the inside of the house was like a small museum.

"Asuryn you're stalling," Jaden says behind me making me 'humph' and him angrily whilst walking up stairs due that the house was 2 floors in which at first Jaden didn't like it when I got pregnant, but it is good exercise for me. It really doesn't bother me at all. When I reach the second floor I got to the room that is the biggest one in which it is mines and Jaden's room whilst the other 2 rooms one is painted red inside and already have a baby crib inside, but no toys yet due that we don't know the sex of the baby yet. The other room was empty due that we don't know if we want another kid or not.

I walk up to the last door in which it was my room in which it was near to the baby's room just in case when he or she is brought to this world I could be there quickly when he or she cries. I open the door to walk inside a room that like the down stair the walls were painted white, but the drapes were black in which darken our room even in the sunniest of days, but that's when they are closed. Right know they are open making see that the room I shared with Jaden has so many dark colors. The bed sheets were crimson red whilst the pillow covers were light red. I tilt my head seeing in that Jaden was beside me.

"Okay time for you to prove yourself," Jaden says with a smirk as he casually walks up to the closet whilst Kuriboh lies in front of the bed glaring at the door just in case any one comes to disturb us in our nap. I scratch the top of my head thinking that person needs the house key to open the door to get inside. I hear a fake cough coming from Jaden and I look at him, and blush a little seeing that he was half naked. He points to the bed and I pout, but comply with his wishes. I take my shoes off and open the bed covers making me see what was underneath them in which it was the reddish bed sheets.

I lie down on the bed putting the covers on top of me to yawn and feel tired….Must be the bed that gets me tired every time I touch it. I nuzzle my cheek into my soft pillow and close my eyes to open them back up when I was caged on the bed by Jaden who was grinning like crazy.

"I knew it," Jaden says with the same grin on his face. I continue to stare at him, but then my eyes trail down to his neck in which he notices it and his grin turns into a smirk "Not today Asuryn," Jaden says play fully whilst getting away from me and siting on the other side of the bed. I sit up and tug on his black shirt that he was wearing now.

"Pwease," I say to him with my puppies' eyes. Jaden gulps and lie's down without putting the covers on top of him.

"To tired," Jaden says with one arm on top of his eyes. I growl menacingly at him and cuddle up to him making him tense up and take a small peek at my direction. "Asuryn, relax and sleep," Jaden says to me whilst producing a small yawn. I tilt my head a little making my lips touch his neck giving him a small kiss there, before nuzzling my cheek into his chest making him wrap one arm around my waist.

"Okay, but your my teddy bear for the nap," I say with a warm smile noticing he change the hand he was using to cover his eyes and placing it on his stomach making me see the ring that was neatly placed on his ring finger.

"I'm your teddy bear every night, in which one day it is going to change," Jaden states happily in which I giggle and close my eyes remembering that time on the beach what I told him even if it was faint and that it was just one word it kept me positive every day when I was away from him.

"We are going to see each other again Jay," I say quietly to myself.

"Mhm?" Jaden says making me blush crimson red thinking he was fast asleep before me. I cuddle more to him, but having my stomach prevent me for furthering my goals to get really close to him.

"Nothing Jay," I say whilst producing a loud yawn making him chuckle.

"Okay, night Asuryn," Jaden says happily.

"Night Jiji!" I tell him playfully making him groan in annoyance remembering those days.

I was really glad this happened to my life. You know why? Because my best friend turned into my lover and then the finishing touch my husband who is very over-protected of me due of the pregnancny in which I only fainted once and he got extremely worried over me, but I don't blame him at all.

"I love you," I say to him.

"I love you too, now sleep," Jaden says with a soft tone in his voice making me have tears on the corner of my eyes.

Thinking if I didn't confess to him or that night he would of giving himself up to Clarissa that if you guys are asking how is she. Well she is a young single mom with 3 kids leaving on a rundown apartment. Her first child was from Alejandro who left her due that she cheated on him with another man in the school in which didn't surprise me at all, but always came after Jaden whom in which ignore her and got close to me.

Well if it wasn't for her that opened my eyes to that feeling for Jaden we will still be friends not husband and wife, and he will be married with her. I growl mentally, but a warm smile spreads on my lips even so I love my life with him. He brightens my day every day and at the same time his mom is waiting like a hawk for the birth of the baby same with my mom. Well life couldn't get better right? A new light is coming to our world in a few months.

* * *

><p>Me;And the new light ish~ A baby girl~ *covers mouth* Woops sorry didn't mean to tell you the sex of the baby!<p>

Marina:*sweatdrops* Okay? Any ways why are you so damn hyper?

Me: My classes ended and I had a wonderful day yesterday~ Althought I saw the boxing match...I sooo knewwww that Mayweather was going to win, but he lost all respect from me due that seriously! He couldn't choose another singer than Justin Bieber! Selena Gomez would of being better, but Triple H was there...That's all that matters~

Marina: Did you bet some money?

Me: I'm broke, but next time I will~ That's for sure 50 bucks is something!

Marina:*sweatdrops* What about a 100 bucks?

Me: No! 50 bucks ish still better!

Marina: Whatever. Time to say does 3 words due that BRR23 is not that smart.

Me:Why you!

Marina:Read~

Me:Review~

Marina&Me:Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~

Me:P.S. Might do a sequel to this, but it is a short one X3 It's on their daughter's perspective X3 Bye guys! :D


End file.
